Game Over
by Savangel
Summary: Forty two short vignettes featuring each of the BR student characters. Based more on the novel and manga than the film.
1. Boy 1 Yoshio Akamatsu

**Student:** Boy #1 Yoshio Akamatsu

**Assigned Theme:** Salad

I will not be afraid. Today, I will do this.

"Hey, doofus!" No. I can't do this. "Hey, doofus, I'm talking to you!"

"H-hey, Hirosh-shi, I, I didn't--"

"Didn't bring your brain today? That's okay. Easy to see how you'd lose something that small. I'm surprised you missed it. Where's my salad?"

"I don't have one."

"Aw, that's just too bad. Now you'll have to go and get me one."

"Gee, Hiroshi, I don't know. I'm late enough as it is…"

"No problem, fat face. How about I punch your fat face in and we'll call it even?"

"I'll get the salad."

"Good little doofus. Hurry up now, I haven't got all day." Breathe in, breathe out, and just keep taking more steps forward. "I said _run!"_

When Yoshio returned, panting and covered in sweat, Hiroshi was otherwise occupied. The other members of the Kiriyama family had arrived and all five were gathered on the curb. Yoshio considered running away while Hiroshi was busy, but he knew that this would only cause even more trouble tomorrow. Slowly he approached the group of boys.

"Hiroshi will take the rear entrance," Kazuo was saying. Hiroshi looked uneasy.

"I don't know, it seems like Sho would--"

"If you're scared, you don't have to come at all."

"No, no, I'm not scared, I just--"

"Good. Hiroshi takes the rear." Kazuo glanced up and looked directly at Yoshio. He didn't seem surprised at all to find the other boy standing there. "Yes?"

Hiroshi turned, scowling, and grabbed the salad away. "Get out of here, doofus," he muttered and Yoshio hastily did. He was sure that he caught an irritated look on the face of Mitsuru Numai, but what he didn't notice was the interested way that Kazuo was watching Mitsuru's face.

Perhaps an hour later that very same day, Yoshio saw Kazuo walking down the street, carrying a salad. As Kazuo passed a large metal trash can, he flipped the salad and its plastic container neatly into the can, without even sparing it a glance.

_A/N: This is a collection of forty-two short vignettes featuring each of the Battle Royale student characters and based on themes assigned by the Battle Writing challenge at LiveJournal. Honestly, I _really_ dislike this particular one, but I couldn't come up with anything more creative to do with salad and Yoshio. Some of the other ones were a lot more inspiring though, so be sure to check back in when I've got the later ones up! Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Girl 13 Takako Chigusa

"Hey, Sugi, this is gonna sound really stupid, but I have a favor to ask of you. Really stupid. But small -- no trouble at all. Promise. See, ah, I kind of need…

"God, I sound so stupid," Taka wailed and threw herself facedown on the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She stopped herself from punching the pillow just in time. Her nails were still glistening wet with her special sparkly nail polish -- or would that be polishes? One color was bring and average. Today she was alternating green and blue. After all, it was important that she look her best for that… well, for when she asked that special favor of Sugi.

"Hey, Sugi," she tried again. "I know we agreed it would be too weird, but I -- I'm late?" Taka's glance froze on the clock. 'How can I be late? I started getting ready an hour early, just in case. It hasn't been an hour!" taka gave herself a once-over in the mirror and bolted out the door, pounced on her bike and whizzed off down the street. Normally, Sugi would have met her at her own house, because his was just next door, and then they'd have headed off to wherever together, but Sugi had been at a tournament this morning -- (Taka had warned him to get at least one second place or she'd go a few rounds with him herself) -- and Taka had been in living hell, so they'd agreed to meet at the café around four-thirty, which was fifteen minutes earlier than Taka actually got there. She parked her bike beside Sugi's, as familiar as her own, and breathed in, deeply.

She straightened her skirt, smoothed her hair, and even succumbed to the temptation of using a very expensive-looking car's new paint job as a mirror, if only for a moment or so. Then, very calmly, she walked to the door and entered. It was a slow day and she spotted Sugi immediately. He was the one sitting at their usual table with two of her favorite sandwiches, waving frantically. A handful of upscale businessmen, the most likely owner of Taka's makeshift mirror, sat across the room and at a table near Sugi's were gathered all five members of the Kiriyama family. Kiriyama himself was patiently explaining something, with help of color-coordinated visual aids, including one that suspiciously resembled a sketched map of the local liquor store's warehouse and surrounding area. Taka decided that it was probably best to ignore it and sat down across from Sugi without sparing them another glance.

"So, guess what?" Sugi started, characteristically ignoring her lateness and offering her one of the sandwiches.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Taka winced. Sugi dropped his sandwich and Taka could swear that she heard each of Kiriyama's thugs turning to stare at her, individually. The rest of the story burst out like a flood through a dam.

"Okay, so you know how my father was invited to that super-fancy business party this morning? Big deal, giant promotion, and all that? And I had to get all fixed up and go with him? Well something awful happened, At first it was okay. I mean I just sat with the other girls and listened to them jabber on and on about dresses and boyfriends. Most of them were pretty nice but there was this nasty one who kept making all sorts of mean comments about me, too. I ignored it at first, but then one of them asked about my boyfriend and the nasty one interrupted and said how she couldn't imagine what sort of boy could possibly want to go out with me, and that made me really mad, so I…" she stopped and looked sheepish. "Well, I may have told them that you -- I mean he -- was a martial arts expert." Taka could feel a ferocious blush rising to her cheeks. She didn't dare look at Sugi, so she fiddled with her bracelets instead.

"And then… well, the mean one didn't believe me, so she invited you -- that is, my boyfriend -- and me to a party at her house in a week. I told her that you, I mean he was really shy, but she wouldn't leave me alone, and um, I sort of promised to show up and to bring you, I mean him, along, and well, it would be really nice not to have to admit that I was lying, so… I mean, unless you think it would be too weird. Just for a day. Probably not even that, three hours tops."

Taka finally managed to stop her idiot mouth from bumbling on, but her gaze remained fixed on her bracelets. This was so stupid. And definitely too weird! Sugi would probably just laugh -- what had she been thinking? Sugi really was shy, and he hated getting all dressed up. "Too weird" was what they both had always said whenever someone brought the subject up, and it would be. The two friends had known each other back when Sugi wet the bed at night.

Taka heard a strange clinking sound that startled her into looking up. "So should I bring these then?" Sugi asked. In his hand he held, not one, but two first place medals.


	3. Boy 15 Shuuya Nanahara

**Student:** Boy 15 Shuuya Nanahara

**Assigned Theme:** Unbelievable

Christmas. Christmas Day. Their very first Christmas in America. Shuuya knew about it because he was raised in a Catholic orphanage, but it wasn't really a government-sanctioned holiday back in Japan. The lights and music, the cheery store displays and… everything! Every day of that first December brought something new and fantastic.

By that time, Noriko had picked up most of the language, but Shuuya was not so gifted with words. He knew the basic phrases and was catching up fast, but his fondest memories of that winter included singing Christmas carols loudly and clumsily while Noriko giggled and translated into his ear and passersby stared and sometimes smiled.

He remembered secretly saving up in a special fund all through the first few weeks of December, just to buy Noriko a small box of candy canes on Christmas Eve and he especially remembered the look on her face when he presented them. She insisted on sharing them equally and even broke the odd one out into twelve separate pieces before she was satisfied that the piles were equal.

He was amazed at how much more generous people were as the days counted down to the twenty fifth. They could both afford new coats. The local paper ran a Christmas themed poem by Noriko and she received fifty dollars. That was enough for a Christmas cake with enough left over to keep them fed for several days.

And Christmas Day. A beautiful day, with snow swirling around them, but not freezing them through their warm new coats. Their stomachs were full and so were their pockets with enough to keep them safe and secure for quite some time to come. And when they kissed, it was like their first all over again. Finally nothing more to be worried about. Nothing to distract them from the magic. Completely and amazingly unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, they are all being posted out of order, as I'm sure you've all noticed. ;) This is due to my completely contrary muse, so I'm just writing and posting them as I find inspiration. Eventually, I'll cover every single student, and then I'll go back through, edit, and... maybe even see if I can connect them all somehow? You never know. And now I just thought I'd say a few words to my readers...

**Zizzi Hungarian - **Thank you! One of my favorite things about fanfic is the potential for character development, which in other words is keeping characters IC in OOC situations, so I'm really glad to hear that.

**Deathslash - **Well, you know. Sometimes all we need is a little encouragement. ;) Bunches of thanks!

**Daikon-Chili - **Aw, thank you so much! And to all of you, I will update very soon. I think Kazuo will be next, but it just depends.


End file.
